


The unfortunate event , Brotherly love

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has had a busy day at work .... its about to get mutch worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfortunate event , Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elements of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission.

It was a long day at work Mycroft thought as he rushed out of Speedy's Café with cake in one hand, and his long pointed umbrella in the other. Yes, it was rather difficult to always have to run a government out of their stupor. At least he had his luxurious velvet cream covered cake! After a long day such as this one he could go to a bakery and buy all of their cake , every single one. Sherlock said that it was a problem.pft As if. He had hardly put on any weight in the last ten minutes. 

Grumbling slightly he opened the white box that concealed his cream covered red velvet cake. Mycroft stared at the box and smiled to himself , he put his umbrella under his arm so he had two hands free. He put his hand into the box and shoved his cake into his mouth, despite what Sherlock said he knew and believed he is not fat! Completely unaware of his surroundings because of the smooth velvet cake in his mouth , he almost didn't notice a car that came close to hitting him on the crosswalk. Quickly he leapt backwards most haphazardly, Mycroft's mouth was still full of his cake. Choking, he clutched his throat still unable to breath.

As happened by chance when Mycroft got dizzy from oxygen-deprivation he stumbled around on the side of the path , seconds passed and the dizziness got the better of him falling down some stairs. His umbrella slipped from under his arm and landed in such a position that as it he was falling towards it semi-consciously, it just barely hit the ground and the tip of the umbrella was still pointing at him. He landed painfully on it , piercing through his stomach and cracking through his rib out the other side , as he hit the floor he smashed his head on the concrete step and the cake dislodged in his throat, he gasped for air. Mycroft lay in a heap on the bottom of some cellar stairs hyperventilating. Oh SHIT! Shock hit him as he lay on the floor. Mycroft started to see stars and his vision tunneled , Barely conscious and lying in a pool of blood he tried to wave for help but no one could see him at the bottom of the stairs. Now how can I eat cake? suddenly He caught a glimpse of the curtain at 221B moving as this happened he reached out for one last try for assistance and with fear in his mind he slowly and painfully bled out.

A gasp could be heard from the flat 221B Baker Street as the world's only consulting detective watched the scene below unfold. As Mycroft fell on his umbrella that landed with just the right trajectory, at precisely the right time to puncture Mycroft's stomach. The odds of this happening to anyone was so slim that had someone asked Sherlock if it was possible, he would have snorted and explained in a long monologue how unlikely that particular situation would occur but brotherly love got the better of him , sherlock was being to sentimental and ran down the stairs to his brothers aid.

"JOHN ... JOHN ! CALL A AMBULANCE NOW" Sherlock boomed fiddling with the chain lock on the door.

"Why whats wrong?" John replied frantically

"ITS MYCROFT , OH JUST DO IT NOW"Sherlock started to tear up

Sherlock strided across the street ,and practically flew down the cellar stairs to his brother , John running behind him and appearing not long after sherlock did.

"Mycroft can you hear me ?" Sherlock said shaking his brothers shoulders.

John stood staring at the pool of blood unable to move having flash backs to his war days.Sherlock kicked him in the shin ,

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE , HELP ME MAN!" Sherlock pleaded 

Johns medical training kicked in and he shoved past Sherlock to Mycroft's aid ,

“we ,we .. we need to lie him straight , grab his legs help me Carrie him up the stairs” John commanded as he grabbed Mycroft under the arms, They got to the top of the stairs when he started to regain slight and minimal consciousness.

“AGH” Mycroft mumbled as they lay him down on the path , John turned Mycroft on his side and put pressure on the wound on Mycroft’s back.

“Sherlock you need to take the umbrella out and quickly put pressure on the front of his stomach ….” Said john but Sherlock didn’t move he just stood there staring at Mycroft.

“SHERLOCK DO IT NOW” John shouted.

Sherlock took of his scarf bent down to his brother, “I’m sorry” He said grabbing hold of the umbrella , He pulled the umbrella out in one quick movement and placed the scarf on his stomach keeping pressure and reassuring his brother that he would be ok but Mycroft was loosing a lot of blood ,John checked Mycroft’s pulse and airway.

“His air way is fine , elevated pulse and slightly tachycardiac ,and he has a mild concussion on his head” John told Sherlock

8 Minuets passed and the ambulance arrived, the paramedics stabilized Mycroft and put him into the back of the ambulance.

“ You take care of him , or you will have me on your case. DO NOT LET MY BROTHER DIE” Sherlock threatened wiping the tears from his eyes, he recomposed himself and walked back into 221B locking the door behind him leaving John outside.

“Sherlock , let me in….” John asked but there was no reply

“You need to talk” 

“let me in Sherlock” John pleaded but Sherlock ignored him 

John took out his phone and called Greg , 

“Hello Greg speaking”

“Hi Greg , John here. I need a place to stay for the night can I stay at yours ?”

“sure , why what’s wrong”

“Sherlock”

“oh , ok. I will pick you up in 5”

“Thanks”

John put his phone back in his pocket and sat on the step of 221B waiting for Greg.

Greg picked up John from outside 221B and the drove off meanwhile in Sherlock’s flat nothing was moving, No lights where on in the flat. Sherlock was just sat in his chair, curled up in a ball breathing lightly not moving. He was thinking to himself , Human error that’s all it was I got too sentimental. Sherlock sat all night thinking and regretting he didn’t move for days now he was too deep in his mind palace asking himself questions and answering them. Sherlock finally got up when the doorbell rang multiple times.

BRRRING BRRINGG BR BRINGGG

“SHUT UUP” Sherlock complained plodding down stairs he opened the door, 

BRRRINGG 

“ I AM COMING” he said whilst opening the door 

“ Hello brother mine.” Mycroft said whilst looking at his little brother

“Don’t worry , I am not stopping” he explained

“I , you , th..” Sherlock tried to find the right words to talk about his outburst of brotherly compassion but it just did not compute with him.

“shh , stop babbling. You do know I could hear everything you and john were saying” Mycroft replied

“Brotherly compassion. It is normal to show emotion Sherlock, but it ties in with human error”

Sherlock stood staring at his brother as he walked away to his car. Mycroft whispered a few words to his driver, properly a secrete government location Sherlock thought to himself. Mycroft got into the car and wound down the window.

“I do worry about you” Mycroft quickly said and his car span away as he wound up his window.


End file.
